Polar Night
by lifecrisis
Summary: After Edward left, Bella was devastated. She then becomes very good friends with Jacob. What will happen when Bella gets into an accident and loses her memory? Read on to find out.
1. Chp 1 Accident

**My first twilight story so do review so i can improve on it. criticisms are welcome too. thank you thank you:D **

**note: polar night is the night lasting more than 24 hours, usually inside the polar circles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :(  
**

* * *

Chapter One

_I don't love you anymore._  
The words keep repeating in my head no matter how I tried to shut them out.  
My life could never return to how it was anymore. My life was like any normal day and night before Edward came. When he came, my life never became night again. Always like the day. So bright, so warm, so dazzling. When he left, my life became a polar night- dark and cold. My only heat of source and light was - Jacob.

Jacob, oh Jacob. I loved him but it was different from the love I felt for Edward. After Edward left, only Jacob stood by me, as unbearable as I was then. I was like a machine - going to school then home and performing all my mundane human needs. I shunned all crowds and activities - even Jessica couldn't be bothered to ask me out anymore. After I got to know Jacob, life suddenly had a different meaning. I wasn't sure what, but I saw life in a different perspective. My life couldn't revert but at least I could live. For Renee, Charlie and Jacob.

Going down to La Push everyday was so common for me that Charlie found it ordinary, like it was a daily ritual for me. In fact, I could see he was happy for me. I was starting to try to make conversations with him and my friends. I was amused at how Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike and some others looked when I spoke. Mike looked like I was a mute who could actually speak, his mouth gaping in disbelief. I made it a point to speak and hangout with them more. I knew how some of them, like Angela, was worried about me. Her eyes were brimming with tears, like she was touched.

Nightmares were commonplace and disturbing. It was normally the same nightmare every night, the scene when Edward left me. It was so vivid, so horrifying that I woke up. Tonight wasn't an exception. I jolted up awake in the middle of the night, with sweat sticking to my face and me hyperventilating. I sat upright on my bed and curled my arms around my knees as I tried to shake the nightmare out of my head and wait for morning to arrive.

"Mornin', Dad," I chirped, trying to sound cheerful.

"Morning, Bells. Going down to La Push ?"

I nodded my head and hoped he wont ask anymore questions. I wasn't someone who could act and I was afraid the depression would show in my voice again. I got into my truck and headed down to La Push. The way there was so familiar I could probably just close my eyes and drive there- just that I didn't dare to risk it. I knew myself too well. Jacob was there as usual, his body leaning on the wall of his garage. When he saw me, he gave me a smile that I couldn't resist but smile back.

"Hey Bells!" He enthused.

"Hey Jacob," I called, unable to return the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Jake," He reminded.

"Right, Jake. What's up for today?" He grinned as he whispered in a low voice,"It's a secret"

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Having me cycling" I pointed to the motorcycle beside him "isn't really too big of a secret"

He shook his head. "You're not cycling. I am. You are my pillion rider"

I was about to protest when he teased,"Spare my bike"

I shrugged. "Alright. Wait for me here. I want to go get drinks." The weather was sweltering.

He was about to come along when I insisted, stressing out each syllable, "You stay here."

I walked towards the convenience store as I thought of how protective Jake was. He was afraid, like Charlie, I would try to hurt myself because of the Edward incident. Not that I got over the incident but at least I wouldn't try to hurt myself, to hurt them. I could die if I wanted, but I didn't want to see others hurt and devastated and me being the cause of such grieve.  
I grabbed two cans of cokes and paid for them. After I walked out of the store, I heard a voice. The voice I was trying very hard to remember yet forget.

"Bella," it said,"Come here.

I must be hallucinating, I told myself. This wasn't the first time and every time, it would just be my imagination. Despite myself, I followed the voice. What if it really was him? I was in such a hurry when I crossed the road that I didn't check for oncoming cars.

"Bella!" Jake was shouting, fear and shock evident in his voice.  
Everything was too late. What happened after was a blur. A sleek black car honking, blinding lights, the cans of coke falling to the ground, me on the ground and then darkness.

"Bella! Oh no..."

_ Edward._

* * *

**This is the end of chapter one :) Please do review on it!  
To find out what happened next, do remember to read the next chapter when it's out! :D**


	2. Chp 2 Bad News

**I am sorry if this chapter wasn't really good 'cus I was kind of rushing this chapter out. um, and do review. (:**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

No, it couldn't be Edward. He had left Forks, left me. He didn't love me anymore, did he? Why was he here then? I must be dreaming. Yes, that must be it. Through my subconscious mind, I could hear voices. Jacob was the loudest.

"Call the ambulance!" He was yelling. "You stupid bloodsucker, hurry up!"

Bloodsucker? Who was it? I couldn't think properly. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't scream. My head was throbbing.

"Shutup! I am calling!" The voice was strained yet melodic.

There was no mistake about that voice. It had to be him! He was speaking so fast, I wondered if the person on the other line could understand him.

"..........Right now!"

"I don't care! ........Goodbye then"

"What's wrong?" Jacob was saying.

"Get out of the way, mongrel, I am taking her to the hospital myself." He then murmured,"A bunch of inefficient idiots. I can wait but Bella can't!"

I felt two cold arms beneath me. The coolness soothed the pain a little. I couldnt hear voices anymore. How peaceful.

***

I dreamt of the angel. I think I must be in heaven. How could they be anyone so heartbreakingly beautiful on Earth?

"Bella," he sighed. His voice was like velvet, so soothing.

Who was he? Bella? Was that my name?

"Goodbye, my dear." Goodbye? Where was he going? Don't go, I wanted to say. Don't leave me alone.

He faded away slowly till he was out of sight.

My eyes fluttered open. I took in the surroundings. Where was I? It was tranquil except for the sound of the heart monitor and someone else breathing. I looked to see a guy sleeping with his arms folded on my bed and his head resting on it. He had dark russet skin with long black hair and a toned and muscular build. I tried to nudge him as hard as I could to wake him up but i guess it was a futile attempt. I was too weak. He stirred in his sleep and then woke up dreamily. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, suddenly energetic. He had a husky voice.

He fished out his mobile phone and practically shouted into his phone. I sort of pitied the guy he was calling.

"Charlie! Bella's awake! Tell Renee that for me too!" "'Kay. I'm hanging up now"

He then turned to me. "Bella," he sighed, relieved.

I blinked twice as I tried to speak,"Bella? Is that...my name?" I remembered the angel in my dream. My head was hurting. I pressed the heel of my palms on my temples, trying to soothe the pain when I noticed the tubes. Needles. I winced.

His expression was unfathomable when I looked at him. "Bella, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head as I asked cautiously,"Umm, what happened?" I didn't like the expression on his face.

"I am Jacob. Remember?" I shook my head.

"Oh no, how did this happen?" he exhaled.

He then composed himself and asked, "Have you got any idea what happened? Do you remember...anything or anyone?"

Dang it. He wasn't listening to me just now.

"Are you dumb? I wouldn't have to ask you if I knew," I snapped.

He smiled but the smile didn't touch his eyes. He looked like he was hesitating about something.

I was about to ask when two people barged in.

"Bella!" They chorused. The woman looked a lot like me, except that she had short hair, blue eyes and laugh lines. The man had short brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. The woman looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, do you know who they are?" The guy named Jacob asked.

"Jacob, of co-" The man was saying until he saw me shake my head.

The man and woman looked horrified. The woman caressed my face and murmured, "My Bella."  
"Charlie, could you go get the doctor," Jacob made it sound more like a statement than a question.  
After the man, Charlie, left, Jacob called someone. He went to the corner to get some privacy. He seemed hesitant as he spoke and in a low voice too, like he didn't want anyone to hear him.

_"Bad news, bloodsucker."_

_

* * *

_**I was thinking what will happen if Bella and Jacob or some other guy other than Edward gets together? **

**I just want you readers' opinions on who you would like to see Bella be with other than Edward. Mike or Jacob or something? Ha, and do review (:**


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Loss

**I am trying my best to rush the chapters out 'cus im gonna be pretty busy lately. **

**Do review. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :D****  


* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Jacob's POV**

"I know. Bella lost her memory," The bloodsucker said it like he saw this coming.

"How-" I started to say.

"Alice," he explained.

"Oh." That explains it. Did she see the accident coming then?

"Jacob, I need to talk to you"

"Same here," I said. I had ton of questions for him.

"I am now at the hospital's cafeteria"

"Got it. I 'll go meet you once I send Charlie and Renee home. They need to sleep. It's late."

"See you later." I hung up.

I turned to see Renee reminiscing about the past with Bella. Bella looked interested although she was blushing. Must be some embarrassing moments.

Charlie returned with the doctor. I had no idea what the doctor was doing - I wasn't paying much attention.

"The good news is that she's doing great physically. Her energy will return soon if she eats and sleep well and not exert herself too much. The bad news is that from the scans, we found a blood clot in her brain. We are unable to operate on her to remove the blood clot as her body has not fully recovered yet and such operations have a certain risk. Judging from my many years of experience and expertise, I 'd say it's safer to not risk it. The blood clot would dissipate by itself but I am not sure when." I rolled my eyes. Expertise indeed. A load of crap. "Until then, she would be unable to remember anything that happened in the past."

"Thanks, Doc," Charlie was saying.

"Charlie, Renee, go home. It's late. I can take care of Bella"

They were hesitant but I had insisted they go home and visit tomorrow instead.

"All right, Jake, if you insist." Charlie gave in. "We love you, Bells," Renee added.

Bella nodded her head and smiled. I made sure they were gone before I spoke again.

"You hungry? I am going down to the cafeteria for a while," I tried to smile.

"Hmm..Just get me a bread or something. I am not really hungry," she smiled back.

"Call for the nurse if you're feeling unwell and if-" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Don't be a nag, Jacob, just go." I chuckled. Still my Bella from before.

***

He wasn't hard to spot. The hideously white Adonis. Who almost every female at the cafeteria were ogling at. How come nobody noticed me, huh? I was told that I looked pretty hot often. Well, whatever.

"Hey bloodsucker," I said, sounding bitter.

"Jacob," he chuckled. Must be listening to my thoughts again.

"What the hell do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, this..." he deliberated.

"Just spit it out."

His expression then turned serious. He inhaled as he spoke,"Jacob, I do hope you understand the reason why I left in the first place. To protect Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

He ignored me as he continued," I don't plan on returning to her life and I think her memory loss is a good thing, you know, for her"

He stopped as he let what he said sink in.

"You knew that the accident was going to happen, didn't you? And you didn't save her? You-"

"Tone down, would you?" he hissed.

I looked around to see everyone staring at us.

"I want an explanation," I demanded.

He bit on his lower lip. "Alice saw the accident coming and I saw it too when I read her mind. Initially, I came to save her...but Alice saw this part...Bella losing her memory. I didn't care much about that till I reached here. I came, fast enough to see the car charging towards Bella. I would have saved her if I wanted to-"

I cut him off, anger overwhelming me.

"Then why didn't you?!" I growled.

"Could you please even let me finish what I have to say first? Cool down, you don't want to morph here, do you"

He was right. I clenched my fists tightly as I tried to not let my anger get the better of me.

"I would have saved her if I wanted to," he continued, "but I figured it was best if I didn't. Alice only saw her losing her memory and maybe with just a few bruises or fractures here and there. I would rather see her have that than put her life in danger." His voice then broke," And I am the cause of the danger and the danger itself."

He steadied himself and spoke again,"I need your help, Jacob"

"Like I would, bloodsucker," I spat.

"For Bella?" He pleaded.

I hesitated. "That would depends on what you want me to do"

"Make up some excuse," He paused. "Tell her...her boyfriend is dead or something. Don't let her think of anything that's linked to me."

I tried to let that sink in for a moment.

"You're crazy! She's gonna kill me and herself when she regains her memory!"

"She won't. Alice can see when she does regain her memory and I can try to not let her-"

"The question is how? Get her into an accident again? Are you crazy? She would be half-dead if not dead"

"That's my problem. I swear I won't do anything that would threaten Bella's life. Just do what I tell you to. Please-"

"Wait, I have a plan, bloodsucker. Let me be the boyfriend. You be the ex."

He hesitated for a moment as he considered what I said. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I would have if not for you," I spat.

"You're right," he sighed and mouthed something to himself.

"I am telling you, bloodsucker, I am doing this for Bella and myself, not you."

He smiled,"Doesn't matter." He paused as he suddenly turned serious again. "I am moving back to Forks, Jacob."

I blinked as I repeated what he said, "You are coming back to Forks? But why? You just said you weren't going to return to her life!"

He pursed his lips as he explained,"I don't want to leave Bella. I mean, I can't bear to stay away from her. I just want to see her safe, to protect her. She doesn't recognize me now, she doesn't know what I am."

What if her love for you rekindles? What if you trigger her memory and she remembers everything again? "Wha-"

I was about to interrupt when he continued,"I am going to act like I don't know her at all...but I am not confident if I could do it at all.."

He closed his eyes as he buried his face in his hands. I kind of understand how he felt, actually. I won't be able to ignore Bella- I can't, in fact.

"Thank you, Jacob, for understanding," he said sincerely."And I think you should go back to Bella now"

"Don't mention it. I am doing it for myself too," I mumbled as I got up from my seat. Feeling sorry for the leech? What was I thinking?

I hovered outside Bella's ward, pondering about what bloodsucker said. Bella as my girlfriend. It was what should have happened if bloodsucker did not exist. Great. I started to think of how to break the news to her when I heard Bella say something.

"..ward"

I stiffened and then concentrated on what she was saying next. My super hearing weren't for nothing.

_"Edward."_

* * *

**I think Edward goes best with Bella. I am not making Bella regain her memory soon. Or maybe i won't at all. Not really sure. Maybe I can let Bella fall in love with Edward once again? Not really sure yet teehee. I am like, writing whatever that comes to my mind.  
**

**Ahh. Do review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Weird Guy

**I tried my best to rush it out. Quite short but uh-huh, quite busy, what with school work and all. zzz.**

**I won't be able to update frequently 'cus school is starting in weeks and I haven't even started on school work. Gonna try my best. (: **

**Do review:D**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own twilight :(  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward," I mumbled. I had no idea where that came from. I was trying hard to remember the past, despite the throbbing pain in my head and then suddenly, the name came to my mind. There was something familiar about it but I don't know what.

"Edward," I murmured again. Who was that?

Jacob barged into the ward, interrupting my thoughts. Just as well. I could ask him.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Bella?" He sounded wary or maybe scared. I wasn't sure.

"Who's Edward?" He froze for a moment and then looked like he was thinking about something.

"You don't want to know," he said seriously.

"I do, Jacob, tell me!" I didn't like this. Was it so bad?

"Um.." he paused as he turned to look at me in the eyes. "Your ex-boyfriend"

I signaled for him to go on.

"You two couldn't get along so you two broke up and...he went crazy..literally and you felt very bad, thinking it was your fault and all. The thing was that there was already something wrong with his brain in the first place. A total nut and he stinks too. Unbearable." he looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Oh. So where's he now?"

"Um.. In some mental hospital somewhere?" he grinned.

"What happened next then?"

"You fell in love with me," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss me on my cheek.

I blushed furiously and tried to change the subject. "Where's my bread?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment. "They ran out of bread. Only sandwiches"

I raised one eyebrow. "Sandwich?" I held out my hand carefully. The tubes. Ugh.

"They look unappetizing. You know, those with eggs and tuna and veggies mashed together? Gross." He made a face.

"Eew," I agreed. He smiled.

"Tell me more about myself," I yawned.

"You're sleepy, Bells. I'll tell you next time," he patted me on my forehead.

"Don't leave me," I murmured as my eyelids drooped.

"I won't-" he started to say but I didn't hear the rest.

***

"I want to go out," I insisted.

"I'll help." Jacob was oh-so-protective.

"I want to wash my hands," I started.

"I'll help"

"I want to go to the washroom"

"I'll help"

"I want to bathe, Jacob."

"I'll help"

I glared at him. He must have realized what he was saying. He was actually grinning.

"No you don't. Let me go by myself or I am dumping you." I threatened teasingly.

He pretended to think for a moment and then he spoke,"'Kay but if you fall into the toilet bowl, remember to scream for help"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks so much. Stay here and think of what to tell me about my life later"

He helped me up as he chuckled but looked worried. I wasn't very fit but I could walk -although not too steadily.

***

After I got out of the washroom, I saw several nurses talking about someone.

"That guy is hot!"

"Oh my, do you think I should go talk to him? He looks pretty cold."

"Really? I don't think so-"

Who was it? I turned to see where they were looking at. I wasn't sure. I could only see his back view. A man with a slender and muscular body, with bronze hair, wearing a tan sweater and jeans. There was something familiar about him.

"Excuse me,"I called out

He stiffened but ignored me like he had not heard me.

"The guy with the bronze hair, wait!" He stopped and then turned to face me, his expression wary.

He was pale, with high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. Definitely gorgeous.

I tottered over to him.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Velvet voice. Beautiful.

"The angel," I mumbled.

"Do you know me?" I asked, uncertain.

"Look, lady, this is my first time meeting you. If you are trying to pick me up-"

"I know you," I gasped. He was really the angel from my dream.

He froze and then smiled," I am afraid you're mistaken, Bella. You don't know-"

"Bella? How do you know my name?" Suspicious.

"No, I didn't say Bella. I was saying bear rug. " I was about to say something when he spoke again. "Now, if you would excuse me."

He narrowed his eyes and walked away. I caught a glimpse of his expression. A mask of pain, sorrow and anger, all twisted together.

Walking away wasn't the thing. The thing was, he was walking the opposite direction from the direction he was intending to walk in the first place.

_Like he was avoiding me._

* * *

**I just watched the Twilight movie and it was pretty hilarious. But kind of disappointed about Robert Pattison in the sunlight. I thought they would use glitter or something. But they used sweat. Or was it sweat? Not really sure, but sure, it shone a bit. But I still think the movie was pretty good. :D they've got _some_ pretty good actors there.**


	5. Chapter 5 My Life

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

I tried not to think about the guy just now. Maybe he suddenly realised he had something else to do? The only issue I couldn't ignore was that I knew him. Not really knew, but somehow knew. I mean, i don't know but he just seems very familiar. Whatever, I don't care anymore. Jacob was going to tell me about my lost memories. I wanted to know everything but somehow, a small part of my mind told me that I didn't really want to know.

"Hey Jacob," I called out as I made my way back to my bed.

"Just call me Jake," he grinned.

"Hey Jake." I got into my bed and tucked under the covers.

"Ready?" he enthused.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

"So...what do you want to know?" he pulled a chair to the right of my bed and sat down.

"Everything-" I paused. "I should know."

His eyes widened and he studied me cautiously for a while.

"What?"

"Nothing. So...you stayed in Phoenix with your mum, Renee, when you were young. Later your mum married Phil and you moved to Forks to live with your dad, Charlie. You studied in Forks High School and er...you met the guy..er..your ex-boyfriend. Then, he....went crazy and you were so upset. You came down to La Push and we became really great friends." He grinned,"After that, you told me you loved me and we started dating. Then you got into that accident." He took in a deep breath. "So that's about it."

It sounds like what Renee told me. As in the part about Phil and when I was young. She didn't know much about Jake and me. I remembered what she said about my ex-boyfriend-if that's what he is.

_"I am not really sure what happened between you and that boy but Charlie told me he dumped you and left and you were so broken. I couldn't believe it you know- you loved each other so much! The way he looks at you...it's like you can look into his eyes and all you can see is Bella and Bella. And you were so crazy about him, seriously._"

"What was his name"

"Who?"

"My ex-boyfriend"

"Oh, Edward"

"No, I meant his full name"

He hesitated for a moment.

"I want the truth."

"Okay, okay. Edward Cullen."

He looked warily at me, watching my reaction to his words.

Edward Cullen? I tried to picture how he would look like but the face of the guy from just now kept forming in my mind.

"How...did he look like?"

"Er..Blond, green eyes, tanned? Couldn't remember much about his appearance."

Then he couldn't be the angel. I guess I couldn't see Edward Cullen anymore. According to my mum, he loved me and I loved him too and it was him that broke up with me. The thing was, if we loved each other, then why did we break up? I keep having the feeling that there's something more that Jacob won't tell me. If he won't say, then I won't ask.

"Er..Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Did I really told you I loved you"

His expression was pained. He sounded hurt as he spoke,"You think I lied? Or..is it that you don't love me anymore?"

Oops. "No, of course not, Jake. I love you still."

What I said was partially right. I loved him but still, it was a different kind of love that I can't explain. I mean, he's the only guy somewhere my age that I met and well, he's what someone would want as a boyfriend but still, the feeling's not there. I guess I better not tell him that. Better to lie than hurt him.

"When's Charlie and Renee coming over?"

"Sometime around evening. Charlie is picking Renee up after work and then they come here straight."

"Oh, it's still noon. Maybe I can have lunch and then take a nap."

"Yeah." Jake was suddenly very quiet. Was it because of what I said just now? Me and my big mouth.

Lunch wasn't great - what can one expect from hospital food? Jake was chuckling as I commented on the food. At least he was halfway back to being normal Jake. He had insisted that I polish up my food though I was unwilling. I did in the end, though. He promised to give me anything I wanted so I relented. I hadn't decided on what I wanted though. I was full and getting real sleepy. My eyelids closed without my knowledge and when I realized they were, I forced them open again.

"Sleep, Bells. That's what you planned to do, remember?" Jake sighed.

"What about you?" I asked dreamily.

"I'd sleep right after you." He ruffled my hair and leaned into give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good night," I whispered.

He chuckled, "It's still noon."

I didn't try to open my eyelids when they closed again.

_His_ face was the last thing I thought of.

* * *

**Hey hey people. It makes me kind of sad that you are reading and yet not reviewing**.** You can just say something, like hi or hello. It's okay **

**with me even if you want to say my story sucks, though that would make me kinda hurt. Just click the button, pretty please, with sugar **

**on top.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Adopted

**I know this story's pretty short and maybe not really good. I tried my best to rush it out. I am like, pretty busy nowadays. Please don't be mad if its no good. I did try my best okay. R & R.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight **

Chapter 6

"Wake up, Bella, Renee and Charlie are here," Jake shook me lightly as he whispered.

I sighed as I opened my eyes drowsily. It felt like I just slept for a while.

"Hello, dear, your friends are here to see you. How nice of them," Renee smiled.

My friends? I watched Renee drag a bewildered Charlie out as she hissed,"Give the kids some moment"

"Hey Bella. Remember me? Mike Newton, you know?" Jake glared at him. "Are you an idiot? Didn't I just say that she lost her memory"

I ignored him. "Oh, hey Mike. Thanks for coming. They are...?" I trailed off as my eyes took in the others standing beside him.

"Jessica. Angela. Ben." He pointed to each of them as he said their name.

"Um, these are your homework." The girl named Jessica handed me a paper bag with loads of worksheets inside.

I am dead. I won't be able to finish those.

Jake rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Give her a break. She's a patient, she's sick. I am so glad I don't study in Forks High"

Jessica retorted,"Do you think that's what I want? The teachers want them as soon as Bella's back in school. I am helping her here, actually."

Angela smiled as she saw my expression,"Don't worry, Bella. We can help you if you are having any problems with work. Mr. Banner gave the most, apparently but I guess you can handle it, given how gifted you are"

Jessica then cut in,"Oh! Bella! I forgot to tell you that Edward Cullen and his family are back! Right?" She turned to look at Angela and the others who were giving her a disapproving look. Jake was glaring at her as his fists clenched into balls.

"Edward Cullen?" I raised one of my eyebrows and looked at Jake thoughtfully.

"I guess we should go now, shouldn't we?" Angela smiled as she pulled Jessica out of the door.

"See you back in school, Bella. I missed you," Mike winked as he went after the others.

"Looks like you have some explanation to do, huh, Jakey?" I mused.

"Guess I do. I forgot to tell you that Edward Cullen is Edward Cullen's adopted brother"

"Huh? Which Edward Cullen are you talking about?" "Er...apparently, the Cullens likes to adopt. Your boyfriend's adopted by them and then...after he went crazy, the Cullens disowned him. The Edward Cullen in your school is a total different guy from your ex but both are named Edward"

"The Cullens aren't really nice people, are they?" Disowning the poor kid just because of his mental problem? That's not good.

He just shrugged. "Did I answer your question?"

"I guess so," I smiled wryly. I kept having the nagging thought that Jake's keeping something from me. I tried to shake the thought away. Jake had no reason to lie to me. At least I didn't think he did.

Renee and Charlie had entered the room.

"Hello honey, how are you doing?" Renee looked at the pile of worksheets I was holding.

"I am supposed to finish all these work before school starts for me. What do you think?" Renee gave a small high-pitched laugh as Charlie asked Jake,"When can she be discharged"

"Tomorrow morning, I think. That was what the nurses told me"

"Okay, then I am coming over tomorrow to fetch her."

"No need, Charlie, I can send her home. You have work. Renee will be at home, won't she?"

"Well, Charlie, just let Jacob send her home. I can take care of Bella."

Charlie hesitated for a moment as he tried to find another reason to miss work. "All right," he sighed.

"Anyway, Bella, the principal called to say that you have to go to school the day after you are discharged. You are missing out too much of school."

_"Then, what about the homework?!"_

**Oh man, i think this story's bad. ugh. ugh. ugh. I am, like, so sorry. I 'll try my best to update the next chapter that is hopefully, longer and better. Oh well. **

**Review like you know you should.**

* * *

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Discharged

**Argh. I just wanna say that I won't be able to update for the next few days and so 'cus I am going overseas. I will try my best to update when im back. (:**

**R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight although you all already know.**

* * *

"Hey Jake, just take my stuff and put them in your car first. I 'll meet you in a while at the carpark"

Well, I am discharged today and Jake is so protective, as usual. It's obvious that I have no problem walking on my own but he insisted that I use a wheelchair just in case. And that I should not carry any of my belongings in case I strain my muscles

"No, what if you fall down the stairs or something and there's no one there to help you? I don't want you to get admitted to the hospital once more"

I was getting really pissed. "Oh Jake, please, I won't. Just meet me at the carpark, Jake."

I could see he was about to protest. No chance. "I am getting angry, Jacob." I pouted as I placed both of my hands on my hips.

He pursed his lips. "Alright Bells, just don't get angry. Heartattack, you know." I rolled my eyes as I smiled.

After he was gone, I began to rummage my drawers for something I couldn't find just now. I wasn't sure how it came about, but I knew it was something very important to me. It was something that had been put beside my bed when I was asleep. I was really frustrated and about to give up when I saw a corner of a clear CD jewel case. Ecstatic, I pulled it out. Inside was a silver CD. I was determined to find out what was in it when I got home. I pulled the CD case close to my chest and started to walk to the lift. Unfortunately, the lift was full. I guess I have no choice but to walk down the stairs. Jake's gonna get all jumpy if I took so long. I ran down the flights of stairs as fast as I could manage without tripping. Running was a disaster for me and I know I am right. I could feel myself falling down the stairs. Before my head could bump into the wall, two slender cool arms were restricting me.

"Ugh. Thanks." I whined as I touched my knee, which were two patches of pink and spots of red.

"You need to put some medicine on your knee." The voice sounded familiar. I looked up only to see the gorgeous stranger. I tensed as his liquid topaz eyes dazzled me.

"Oh! My CD!" I began to look around the ground and down the stairs when he handed me a CD case.

"Thanks," I blurted out.

"C'mon. Let's go get your leg treated"  
"

No!" I yelled. He froze. I blushed as I tried to explain,"I am alright, really. My friend's waiting for me so I really need to go now. Thanks"  
I

was about to get up when the pain stopped me. He chuckled and I glared at him. Suddenly, I felt two cool arms beneath me and I was high up above the ground. I tried to pull him away, pounding my two fists onto his chest but the attempt proved futile.

"Damn you, idiot, put me down!" I screamed.

"Shhh, be quiet. And my name's Edward, not idiot"

"Hmph," I pouted.

He chuckled,"So what's your name, beauty?"  
I blushed. "If you're trying to pick me up-" I quoted.

He laughed. "Just tell me your name already"

I pretended to hesitate for a moment. "If you are so desperate to know, it's Bella."

He nodded as he smiled to himself. I couldn't help noticing his features. So perfect. Then I suddenly realised that my face was only a few inches from his. My heart accelerated and my breathing hitched. Warm blood flowed to my cheeks. He tensed and then put me down on a bed. It was then I realised that I was back in my ward. He started to fumble through a first aid kit that was placed at the window. He then proceeded to dress my wound. Silence.

"I keep having this feeling that I know you, you know?"

He ignored me as he continued to dress my wound.

I felt awkward. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Why are you so quiet?"

He still didn't speak.

"Edward?" It was weird but I found it exhilarating to say his name.

He froze as he snapped,"Shutup. You are darn annoying."

I could feel anger boiling within me. Why did he even bother with me if I am that annoying? I was about to speak when he started to say,"Done."

He then walked out of the room, leaving me behind, dumbfounded.

_My anger dissipated and I couldn't help but feel sad and depressed after he left._

* * *

**So that's it. Sorry if it's kinda short. I am short on time, apparently. I am seriously very sorry 'cus I am gonna be pretty busy nowadays. Ahh. **

**REVIEW!! ( im desperate for it. )**


	8. Chapter 8 Home

**Yay people, I am back! As promised, I updated. Vacation is ending soon and school is starting~ awwww, guess it'd be a while before I am gonna update again.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilighttttt :B

* * *

Jacob's POV**

She is mine now. Only mine.  
But why do I still feel so insecure? She's never going to remember Edward. Not going to-at least for the time being. I told her. I told her I am her boyfriend. Stop that feeling. Now I can't help but think about Bella. Does she love me? Did she already see Edward? Will she fall for Edward once again? When is she going to regain her memory? What's going to happen to me then?

**Bella's POV**

Jake was leaning on his car and seeming deep in thought. There was a little crease between his brows and he looked worried. I couldn't help but feel worried too. Could this really be love?

"Jake?" I hesitated, standing a few steps away from him.

"Oh!" He tensed and then relaxed as he smiled wryly. "You scared me there."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"All's cool, Bells." He then saw the cloth on my knee. "What's wrong with your knee? Are you okay? Do you want to-"

"Stop, Jake. I am alright. I applied some medicine on it." He calmed down. "How did you even fall down?" He sighed as he shook his head.

"Fell down the stairs," I mumbled.

He started laughing like a madman. "Serious? Man, you are a comedy"

I stared at him as I got into the car, Jake holding the door for me.

"It's not like I can help it.." I trailed off, the guy called Edward appearing in my head. Edward. Edward. Edward.

"Edward," I murmured.

"What, Bella? What did you just say?" Jake was now driving and agitated, apparently.

"Nothing, Jake. Look infront!" I felt guilty. Why didn't I want to tell him what I was saying?

"Whatever." He looked...like he was angry about something. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he mumbled something intelligible.

It was silent throughout the whole way home. He didn't speak to me and I didn't dare speak to him either.

"Bella dear," Renee smiled once I stepped out of the car.

"Mum," I greeted as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Renee," Jake said as he started to carry the things into the house.

"Hello Jacob."

I walked into the house after Jake, with Renee behind me.

The house had something familiar about it. I guess I really did live here.. I followed Jake up the stairs and into a room which I supposed was mine.

"I'll leave your things here. You can go have a bath or something. I'll be here, at the living room"

I nodded my head as I mumbled,"Thanks"

He closed the door after him and then I was alone. I looked around the room as I flopped down on the bed. It was then I caught sight of a stereo. Carefully, I pulled out the CD case from my pocket and proceeded to play the CD. A lullaby started to play and a wave of nostalgia flowed over me. There was something blocking me from remembering. I knew it was important. The lullaby was familiar and somehow, in a small part of my mind, I knew that it led to the person that I could never live without. And I really had no idea who it was.

_I just don't remember. Or maybe I don't want to._

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. Hope you folks like it. **

**REVIEW LIKE YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD~~**


	9. Chapter 9 School

**This sucks but there's school now for me. YUPYUPYUP:( **

**DISCLAIMER: I WISHED TWILIGHT WAS MINE  
**

* * *

I had woke up to see Jake beside me, on the bed, both of us fully-clothed of course. He was snoring slightly as his chest heaved in and out. I tried not to take it to heart that Jake had crawled into my bed without my consent. After all, he was my boyfriend. No big deal. And we weren't doing anything.

It was four in the morning. I remembered that I was supposed to go to school today. I could now- Jake and me stayed up all night to complete the load of homework. I got up from bed and walked to the washroom, trying to make minimal noise so that I wouldn't wake Jake up. I grabbed a dark-blue V-neck sweater and a brown checkered pants on the way. Jake had prepared them for me, saying that I should dress better, seeing how that I had no fashion sense. I didn't argue with him for that one.

I had to admit Jake did have fashion sense. I didn't look as bad as I thought I would be.

"Bella? Are you in there?" Jake's husky voice was thick with sleep.

I jumped.

"Er, yeah, Jake, go back to sleep," I replied.

"Nope, I gotta be going now. I have school too. I just wanna use the washroom for a while."

"Sorry!" I opened the door to see Jake's stunned expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said as he got into the bathroom. "Just that you look..well..good"

I was taken aback by that comment. I felt myself blush furiously. How should I reply?

"And I guess it's all my credit. I chose the clothes for you," he laughed.

"You-" I was about to say when Jake interrupted.

"But, you know," he suddenly got serious. "You were always beautiful"

I froze. "Oh..err..thanks." He then got out of the bathroom, his face flushed.

"Want a ride to school?" He tried to divert the subject.

"Sure, but won't you be late for school?"

"I could get there on time. Let's go."

He then hurried down the stairs. I followed after him, still a little shocked from just now. I guess Charlie had already gone to work; he was nowhere to be found. We ate breakfast hastily and then proceeded to Jake's car. Jake held the door for me as I got in the car, neither of us saying anything.

"Good luck for school. You'll need it," he spoke.

"Thanks. You too," I tried to smile.

* * *

"We're here. Just go to the office and get your schedule for the day. If you're unsure of anything, you can go ask anyone from the school"

"Okay, thanks for the ride." I hesitated. "Love ya, Jake. Goodbye"

He seemed to brighten up considerably. "Hahaha, no problem. Call me and I'll come here to fetch you later. Hehe"

I chuckled as I got out of the car. I then spotted Edward behind a pillar, his face a mask of sorrow and pain.

* * *

**'Kay, people, this is it. & Happy New Year! I know I am kind of late in saying this but still HAHAHA, happy new year!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Hot & Cold

Jacob pinched his nose like he smelt something awful. "Eew. Bye Bella"

I waited for him to disappear before I yelled, "Edward"

I had no idea he studied in this school! I mean, I...am so happy! I waved to him to catch his attention. He gave me a tiny smile as I walked towards him.

"Edward," I smiled even though I tried my best to keep a straight face, like I wasn't really happy to see him here.

"Hello, Bella," he gave a wry smile.

He remembered me! I laughed softly to myself and then stopped when I caught sight of his amused expreession.

"Er, I got to go get my schedule. See you next time." I took a few steps back.

"Let me go with you," he offered, taking a step towards me.

"Thanks."

* * *

"What's your next lesson?"

"Bio," I stammered. Why does he keep staring at me?

"Oh," he chuckled, "Me too. Let's go"

"So...has your leg healed?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the other day"

"No problem"

Silence. It was so awkward. I had no idea what to say and he wasn't speaking to me either. He looked...miserable, like he was starving and couldn't eat a piece of meat right infront of him, or something like that. I wasn't sure. Biology class wasn't a bed of roses. Everyone had been staring at me and if i hadn't been awkward enough, Edward was sitting beside me. Not that I am unhappy, but I don't want to bore him.

"What're you thinking?" His hand reached out to touch my face.

"Huh?" I tensed. His hand poised in mid-air as he retracted it and then slowly brushed his hand through his hair. His beautiful, bronze hair.

"Nothing." He looked down, his expression guilty.

"Sorry that I am such a...bore," I bit my lip.

"Bore? I think it's the other way round. Your expressions...." He tried to hold his laughter but a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

I knitted my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" My voice turned out sharper than I had wanted it to be.

He pursed his lips. "Sorry, just that..you are too interesting and you shouldn't talk to me much. I think it's good that you are quiet"  
"I-"

"Hush, look infront." His attitude changed completely. It was now cold. What did I do wrong?

I clenched my fists as I looked down, feeling wronged. What was with his hot and cold attitude? I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I desperately tried to blink them away.

"Wait, are you crying?" His voice was filled with concern. What was with him now?

"No. Leave me alone," I whined.

He chuckled and then turned serious. "I am sorry, Bella. Really."

* * *

**One word: Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell are you apologising for?" I tried my best to keep a straight voice but I couldn't.

"It's a long story...maybe if you'd regain your memory-" he paused. "No, no, nothing."

* * *

I had ignored him after for the whole of class, a little pissed and sulking all the way through class. But I couldn't help thinking. What'd I find out if I regained my memories?

* * *

"Hey Bella, join us for lunch!" Oh, Mike. He had been hovering around me almost the whole day. I seriously wanted to tell him to buzz off if not for the information he was feeding me. My past in school. But from just now, all he was talking about was himself.

"Erm, sure." I tried to smile and I guessed it looked convincing enough since he was grinning so widely.

"Hey, er, Jess..Angela,Ben..." I hesitated as my eyes lingered on the black hair guy that creeped me out a little because he was smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Just call me honey, baby," he suggested, arching both his eyebrows, only to receive a mock punch on his head from Mike.

"Get serious, idiot." He then looked at me, smiling of course. "His name's Eric."

"Hey! I seriously wanted her to call me Honey once. Tyler's betting me on it"

"Can't you see Edward Cullen shooting you daggers?" Mike hissed, sounding abit amused.

"Edward?" I had taken a seat next to Angela, whom I like alot, compared to Jessica. "Where?"

I looked in the direction at where Mike and Eric was looking and sure enough, there he was. With a bunch of other people.. All as pale, as gorgeous as he was. I felt a little angry. Who were those people and why was he with them?

"Who are they?" I asked. Everyone seemed a little taken aback. Did my emotions show in my voice? Hopefully not.

"The big and burly one's Emmett and the blond beside him is Rosalie. They're together. As in, you know, together. The small, pixie-like girl is Alice and the blond guy beside her's Jasper. They're together too. So that leaves Edward. He's well, sort of...single. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica was saying.

I felt a little relieved but couldn't help feeling a little worried. "Sort of?"

Jess looked around at the others who were giving her disapproving looks.

I saw Eric mouthing,"Don't! I want her!" What was wrong with this fellow?

Only Angela and Ben didn't. Angela was, in fact, nodding her head. "She deserves to know." Angela started to say.

"I want to know." I insisted. "Please? Jess? Angela?"

Angela nodded her head as she looked at Jess.

"Fine, fine, I 'll-" She pouted a little as she started to speak.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stanley, I've something that I want to tell her." Edward! Where did he come out from? I didn't see him. Edward's expression was unfathomable. A little worried, cautious and harsh.

"Follow me, Bella." He bit his lip as he glared at the girl Alice- or was it her?

I obeyed him, only too willingly.


	12. 12 Shut the hell up

**Edward's POV**

I hated it.

I hated myself.

I hated how I hated what Mike, Eric and other guys were thinking.

I hated how I thought I would have plucked all the strands of their hair out just for that.

I hated myself for even thinking to let her know the truth.

I hated it when Bella gets chummy with the stupid wet dog and I hated the fact that I couldn't bloody let Bella out of mind.

I hated what Alice was thinking.

I hated how attractive and repulsive Bella was, I hated me, myself but never Bella, no, it was all my fault to begin with.

I hated how I am always at a loss for words when I am around her. Like now.

"Um, hey," I grimaced. It sounded stupid.

Hey yourself. So what's up?" She lowered her eyelids as she said this, her blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Damn her. I was trying freaking hard to control myself to not jump onto her and kiss the hell outta her. Or even worse. I was really understanding Rosalie. Not about those er..female stuff, of course not. About being a vampire, you know.

"Just wanna say sorry," I managed to say, having no idea what to tell her. Afterall, I didn't really want to talk to her. Just to stop her from listening to Jessica.  
I had wanted to sound colder but I couldnt. Not when her face is beetred. Why the hell is she blushing so much? I was pretty frustrated. I couldn't hide much things from her anymore, not when she is so bent on finding out. I wished I couldn't read minds so I wouldn't have to know and care about anything..no, I wished I could erase minds. I seriously hated being a vampire. I didn't mind so much before and that's because it doesn't bother Bella. In fact, she wants to become part of us too.

"Oh, it's okay." I could see the little smirk on her face and she was trying to keep a cool face. Seriously, how cute can she get?

"Thanks." I faked a smile. I was really good at these. Way better than Bella. "See ya." I clenched my fists tighter, my fingernails biting into my palm. I hoped she didn't notice my clenching of fists throughout the conversaton. Hopefully. She was really observant.

* * *

"If a guy," Alice started and then corrected herself mentally. _No, a vampire. _"could have PMS, then you'd be the first one"

"Shut the hell up, Alice." I hissed. She was irritating for someone her size.

"See? You never asked me to-"She paused. "Shut the hell up,"she said in a -I have to admit, was pretty good- imitation of my voice. "In the past. You've gotten such grouchy that no one wants to talk to you." She whined. _Except me. If Bella returns then we all 'd have a better life  
_

"Don't you dare, Alice. If you do, I 'll tell Emmett that you were the one who-"

"F-f-fine." She winced as she saw that I was serious and what Emmett's going to do. I grinned a little.

"But seriously," she started to say. "You shouldn't be like that anymore. Esme's getting very worried, you know that. Emmett's complaining that you're no fun. Rosalie's putting all the blame on Bella."

I didn't say anything. I knew she was right. Carlisle had been trying to talk to me about it but I wouldn't listen to any of it. There've also been a few times when I would had pulled Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair off her stupid head if the others had not stopped me.

Alice, a little encouraged by my silence,continued. "It was your choice, remember?"

"It was, but-" I was getting tired of this.

"Then let it go, Edward." She said, softly. "Let it go. Let her go. Move on"  
"What about Bella, then? What about her?!" Let her go? How could I?

"We'd all help you, Edward, you know that. We'd all help Bella too. We love her and you know that as well. She's got Jacob, right? She'll be fine."

Yeah, she's right. She's got her Jacob. That stupid mutt's got her. And I've got nothing.

"If you won't, then revert everything." Emmett. Argh, it was frustrating enough without his presence.

"What, Emmett? Not you too?"

"I miss Bella. And the old you." He paused. _Ew? I said I said missed him?_

"Emmett's right. Bella'd be happy, you'd be happy and all of us'd be happy too."

"Shut the hell up, all of you. I know what I am doing so just shut the hell up." I stormed off, appearing a little too childish.

I could hear what both of them were saying.

"See, all he says is 'shut the hell up' whenever I talk to him."

"Really? I prefer 'Just shut up and drive."

"Ooh! But isn't that a song? And I never tried driving when talking to him."

I swear I would find some way to get back at them. But for now, I yelled at them. "I can hear you, you idiots! Just shut the hell up!"

"There he goes again," Alice sighed.

"No, it's there she goes again"

"But Edward's not a she."

"Huh? Aren't we talking about the song?"

* * *

**lol. that's it. Thanks for all the reviews. And yeah, do keep reviewing! :D**


	13. Suspense

**Bella's POV.**

Breathe, Bella, breathe. It's just Edward Cullen...right?

I was curled up on the sofa, my head on Jake's thigh. He stroked my hair softly as we both watched the televison, not saying anything.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" He whispered, as he looked down at me with an intense gaze.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I struggled for an answer. I couldn't say Edward Cullen. He may just kill him.

"Nothing much. I feel bored." Normal enough for an answer.

"Really?" He cocked his eyebrows.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

He ruffled my already-untidy-hair and kissed my forehead.

After a long silence, except for the television, he spoke.

"Bells," he mumbled.

I looked up at him as he hesitated over something. "Mm?"

"I want to tell you something," he said quickly.

"And what might that be?" I asked as I fiddled with the hem of his sweater that I had forced him to wear. (He had wanted to go topless.)

"I..I..I," he stammered as he bit his lip. "Let me just show you."

He gently lifted my head off his thigh and got up. I stared at him, confused.

He turned around, his back facing me and starting to take off his sweater.

"What-" I started to say until I saw him taking off his pants.

"Whatthehellareyoudoing?!" I screamed, a little too loudly.

"Showing you," he said.

I stared at him, aghast and then squeezed my eyes shut when he started on his boxers.

"I..I ha-have no interest in......whatever you want to show me"

He chuckled nervously and then there was silence, except for heavy breathing.

"Jake?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

Only a deep growl replied me.

"I'm going to open my eyes, alright"

"Mmm," he growled.

Strange, his voice changed.

I cracked open one of my eyes and soon, both were open and staring.

I screamed.


	14. Gone Overboard

"Bellla! Bella!" Jake was shaking me vehemently as I stared ahead, at vacuum. I realised I had stopped screaming but my mouth was still wide open. I shut it immediately.

"Wha..what was th..that?" Having found my tongue, I stammered as I looked into Jake's eyes.

"What you saw just now," he replied, looking a little uncomfortable. I didn't speak. I was thinking about what I saw. Dog? Nope, dogs weren't like that, were they? It reminds me of...

"Wolf?" I asked, hoping a little he would say no.

"Werewolf," he corrected and looked at me as my expression changed. "You..are not scared...are you?"

"No," I said, a little too quickly. He smiled a little as he checked my face for any sign of betrayal. "Just a little surprised," I added on.

He looked at me for a little while before he was contented. Smiling a little to himself, he mumbled,"Haven't changed, I see."

"Huh?" I get the feeling people are hiding things from me. Jessica, Mike, Eric and even Jake and..Edward.

"Nothing," he smiled as he rubbed his hands gleefully. "I am hungry! Food time! C'mon Bella!" He tugged at my arms and pulling me forcefully to his side. I budged, because I had to; he was too strong.

"Are werewolves all so strong?" I asked as I heated up the spaghetti from yesterday.

"Mmm. Very strong, in fact. You wanna try?" He chuckled as he began to place the utensils on the table.

"Nope," I smiled. "So...tell me more things about werewolves."

"When we get too angry, we morph, as in, turn into a werewolf. And I have a pack. With kids from La Push. I'll introduce them to you next time when you go to La Push," He gulped down the wine he poured for himself.

"Hey, where's my share?" I said as he laughed and poured me one. "And you were always so warm because it's part of being a werewolf. Tall too." I drank a sip of the wine.  
It's true. Jake was always warm-very warm,in fact- but I had always dismissed the idea of asking him the reason. I just treated it as a part of him. Being too warm and tall, that is.

"Smart," his eyes shone a little as he smiled, like he was really happy. He took both plates of spaghetti and placed them on the table as he encircled his arms around my waist. He breathed on my neck, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Jake.."

"Mmmm?" He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Can you let go of me?" I said, trying to be careful as I struggled within his grasp.

"No, I can't." He then proceeded to form a trail of kisses from my forehead down to my lips. He lingered at my lips and then started on a passionate one, completely ignoring that I was not responding. I was getting angry.

"Jake," I managed to force out, trying to sound as angry as I could as I tried to push him away from me. It didn't help.

He stopped and then looked at me, amused and worried. "What?" He started drawing patterns on my arm.

"Get-of-" Before I could complete my sentence, he was back again and gotten even worse.

He started to pull me to the couch and then tore off my clothes **(yes, tore.)** despite my thrashing about and shrieking. I had no choice, I slapped him as hard as I could. I doubt it will hurt-it'll just be my hand that hurts. He seemed to realise what he was doing as he got off me and looked at me. I wasn't a pretty sight. Clothes tattered, hair messed up and tears brimming in my eyes.

"I-" He pursed his lips and looked as though he was cursing himself inwardly.

"Get out," My voice trembled as I spoke, breathing heavily. Tears I had tried so hard to hold back was now not within my control; it flowed freely, down my cheeks. I tried to ignore the salty taste in my mouth as I pushed him out of the door. He struggled to explain to me, too distracted to even restrict me from pushing him out.

"It was the alcohol. I mean, I am not trying to push the blame but-" I pushed him harder and sobbing even louder."Okay okay stop, it's my fault! I drank a little too-"

I snapped at him before I slammed the door. "I never heard of werewolves getting drunk."

I slid down to the floor as I huddled myself close, desperately trying to stop the tears.

* * *

**I am sorry if im slow at updating. I tried my best (:**


	15. Invitation

I had stayed in my room the whole night, ignoring Charlie's questions and refusing to open the door for him.

"Bella! What's wrong? Open the door, all right?" He was repeating over and over again.

So what happened was when he came home, I was still on the floor, sobbing. Obviously, he saw me, with puffy eyes and red nose (Oh,the shame!) and upon seeing him, I just rushed up the stairs(not to forget tripping over my legs and then falling down _on_ the stairs) and locked myself in the room and refused to come out.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied, a little irritated about the noise he was making. "I am just tired, alright? Can you just leave me alone for a while?" I tried not to sound too harsh.

"But-" he said.

"Please, Dad," I sighed as I forcefully took out the battery from my handphone which was inconsistenly ringing. 72 calls from him - but I don't and won't care anymore. I need to calm down and think.

"Alright Bells, don't do anything foolish, okay?"

"Hm," I replied, wearily as I tried to block Jake out of my mind. Maybe I was wrong. Werewolves do get drunk. Jake was a nice guy, wasn't he? He won't do that to me, risking our relationship, would he? No, he wouldn't. I loved him, didn't I? What 's wrong with everyone?! Or is it just me?

It was perhaps after 4 night visits from Charlie and 52 more questions I asked myself did I finally fall asleep. And it comes with nightmares.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She looked like she had been crying...but beautiful all the same.

"Bella?" I said cautiously, as she ignored me and continued walking past me, looking distracted.

I continued to follow her, not saying anything as she walked on aimlessly. Where was she going? Isn't it supposed to be Biology now?

Only when her book dropped did she snap out of her reverie...and noticed me. I helped her pick up her book and handed it to her.

"Oh, Edward," she smiled a little as her eyes widened. "I didn't realize you were here."

Oh well. "I didn't realize I was walking behind you too. Where're you going?"

"Oh!" She took in her surroundings as she scratched her head. "I'm not sure..What lesson is it now?"

She mumbled to herself, thinking hard as I answered for her. "Biology." I smiled and can't help but add on,"With me."

She blushed a little. "Oh"

* * *

We didn't talk throughout the lesson though I was itching to. She looked real upset. I would seriously kill the person who made her so upset. If only I knew.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He tore out a piece of paper from his scrapbook, scribbled something on it and then slid it over to me.

_What's wrong? You looked like you have been crying. What happened? -Edward_

I smiled a little, as I read it over and over again. I stole a glance at him and realized he was staring at me. Our eyes met. A little embarrassed, I quickly averted his gaze and scribbled something back in return.

_Nothing's wrong. B.  
_

I mean, I wouldn't tell anyone...not about this kind of thing. To my utmost disappointment, he didn't send me anymore notes, neither did he speak to me.

* * *

He stopped me from leaving after class.

"Hey, Bella." He called out.

"Hi," I said, sounding a little stupid.

"So...are you free today?" He looked at me in the eye.

I blushed furiously as I stammered,"Err..Ye..yea. Why?"

"I was thinking if you want to come over to my house today. You look upset,you know. I mean, if you want." He looked down for a moment and added on quickly,"It's okay if you don't-"

"Sure. Why not?" I am sure Edward could help me take my mind off Jake, although he himself is already taking up 70% of my mind. Probably because he's so weird and good-looking.

"Right," He smiled wryly as he looked a little worried, like he was regretting asking me. He hesitated a while. "Erm, so I will see you later. After school."

"Later," I agreed. I watched him walk off away from me as the mild happiness I was feeling a while ago faded away with every footstep.

_Why did Jake have to do that? Why did he?_


	16. Intuition

I paced outside my truck, a little worried about Edward being late. Did he regret asking me and then took off without me?  
My question was answered when he appeared, smiling, as he called out,"Bella!" and then walked towards me.

"Sorry I am late. I got held up." He smiled wryly as I nodded my head.

"Come with me," he said as he took out his car key from his pocket and started to walk off.

"Wait," I said, "Where're we going?"

"My house," he said, looking slightly amused.

"No, I mean, I am not driving my own car?"

"Of course not," he said, still amused.

"Then what do I do with my truck?" I asked, staring at him.

"Oh," he said, "I told Alice to drive it back to your house later."

"What? Without asking me? And who is Alice?" I said, agitated at the thought that he did not ask for my permission and also at Alice, whoever that is.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know her," he mumbled as his face fell. "Just trust me, alright? And Alice. You'd get to meet her later"

He then dragged me to his car, a little forcefully. "Get in," he ordered and I obeyed, pretending to be a little reluctant.

So he drives a Volvo. Big deal. And to him, my pathetic truck is trash. Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner.

"Are you still angry?" he sighed as he started the car.

I contemplated a while and decided to tell the truth. "A little."

He sighed and said gently, "Don't be, Bella. I am sorry."

"Mmm," I felt guilty.

**Edward's POV.**  
I chuckled a little as she marvelled at my house.

"Amazing," she exhaled and looked all around, eyes wide. I gestured for her to enter, trusting that Alice would have told them that Bella was coming over. I wasn't wrong.  
Bella! , they all thought at the same time, except for Rosalie who was thinking about something bitter again. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme reached out to hug Bella, looking extremely happy and yet worried. "You have gotten thinner," she mumbled. "Jasper!" She shouted, "Bring out the food I prepared for Bella!"

Bella looked surprised but didn't say anything. She merely glanced around and gave a timid smile when she saw Rosalie's intense glare on her. I stared at Rosalie fiercely but she ignored me.

Jasper came with the food and placed it down on the table. He smiled at Bella, keeping a distance from her all the time.

"Bella," I said,"This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," She said, smiling wryly.

"And this is Alice." I pointed to Alice who was linking arms with Jasper.

"Hello, Bella. Your car is now safely in your garage now," Alice smiled. _'Why why, you brought her home! ,'_ she thought, obviously directing it at me. I ignored her.

"Hello," Bella smiled back, looking relieved for some unknown reason. Probably because her truck is safe.

"Esme," I signalled as Esme grinned widely. Bella nodded her head and smiled. It was probably a mistake to bring her here. She looks uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be, here with a house of vampires. Not that she knows though. Not now.

"Carlisle," I pointed to him,"Your dad probably knows him."

Carlisle gave a nod and smiled and Bella did so too.

"Emmett," I sighed as I pointed to him. He had been bothering me since she entered the house. '_Me,me,me!'  
_

He gave a wide grin as he pointed to himself. "Emmett! That's me!" Alice smacked her forehead. _'Disgrace,'_ she thought as she tried to restrain her laughter.

Bella giggled a little as she smiled.

I bit my lip as I hesitated. "Rosalie," I finally said.

Rosalie just looked at Bella like she was trash. Bella gave a faint wry smile and bit her lip.

I glared at Rosalie, signalling her to shut up (her thoughts, I mean) and not be so cold but she merely gave me the evil eye and looked away.

I really hate Rosalie. Why can't she just be nicer and make Bella feel welcome?

I get the feeling something wrong is going to happen. Something very wrong.


	17. Key

"Oh, is it true about Edward being mental and disowned?" Bella asked aprubtly while chatting heartily with Alice.

"Huh?" Alice's smile subsided as he pointed to me. "Edward?"

"No, the adopted one." She said.

"Yeah," I cut in quickly, reckoning that this was one of the lies Jacob told. "He went mental but we didn't disown him."

Alice caught up quickly. "He found his biological parents and they wanted him back. Mental as he was, they are still his son. Didn't know people hated us so much."

Bella smiled wryly.

Emmett sprang out from nowhere,"Let's play a game!"

"Emmett..." I trailed off as Alice jumped up and down, already unable to contain her excitement.

Alice must have thought that if Bella played, then I would too. She was looking at Bella intently with pleading eyes, as she shook her arm gently, saying, "Please, Bella, please!"

Bella, being the kindred soul she is, agreed. Alice gave me a triumphant smile as Emmett clapped his hands in joy, "Let's play truth or dare, alright? Alright? Alright?"

**BELLA'S POV.  
**I felt guilty for feeling happy when I knew who Alice was. But still, teehee!

Edward's family is actually really nice, especially Esme. She treated me like I was her daughter. Edward's slibings were really fun to hang out with, with the exception of....Rosalie.

I like Emmett, although he is big and scary and good-looking and all. It wouldn't be bad to have him as a brother, minus the childish part.

"Can I spin the bottle? Please?" Emmett glanced at everyone with a hopeful expression as we sat in a circle.

"Okay, okay." Alice said, smiling a little.

He spun the bottle, concentrating very hard. Everyone stared at the bottle, waiting for it to stop spinning as Alice smiled slyly to herself.

"Uh oh, Jasper!" Emmett squealed as Jasper gave an expression of horror. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said in a confident voice as he squeezed Alice's hand.

"Hmmmmm.."Emmett said gruffly, deep in thought.

"Kiss Alice," he finally said, a little disappointed at what he thought of. "On the lips!" He added on.

I guessed I was the only one that blushed. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was grinning slightly as he looked at me.

I frowned, spacing out.

"Bella!" Emmett shrieked as Rosalie had a look of extreme displeasure on.

"Uh?" I said, a little shocked.

"It's your turn," Alice gave a crooked smile as I glanced down at the bottle, which was facing my direction. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I hesitated. "So...what am I supposed to do?" I cast a glance at Emmett, who was deep in thought. Uh oh.

"Okay, Bella, kiss Eddie!"

Emmett said. I blushed furiously as everyone cast him looks of extreme disapproval. Edward was seething in anger as he clenched and unclenched my fists. Emmett, however, had not noticed any of this.

"No!" Alice shouted as she jumped up when I leaned in to Edward _(I didn't know where I got my courage from)_ , who stiffened. But it was all too late. My lips were already on his, just lightly. There were expressions of horror on everyone's faces, who were looking worried.

"Oh no," Alice mumbled as Edward jumped up, breaking off from the kiss and looked at me.

It was all what that chaste kiss had to do. The key to the door of my memories turned.


	18. Overwhelmed

It wasn't like how books and tv shows depicted, when the someone is traumatised and then his head would shake and all the memories will come flooding back. It was like I had never lost my memory before. It was for a long while before I returned to my senses and absorbed what had happened all this while.

"Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Edward," I sighed as I looked into his woeful eyes. Filled with despair, worry and a mild happiness.

He sighed. "Bella, I-" and then paused. "Alice, could you help me call Jacob?"

Alice nodded her head. "No!" I shouted, a little too loudly. Everyone stared at me.

"I...need to settle some problems with him first," I smiled wryly and chewed my lip.

Edward didn't say anything. He nodded his head as he glared at Rosalie who was already walking away, mumbling something under her breath. Emmett went with her and was gesturing to her to not say anything. Soon, everyone was gone.

"Ed-" I started to say. He placed his finger on my lips and then told me to follow him.

We were in the midst of a forest.

"Bella," He said, looking down on the ground. He looked up and into my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, couldn't control it anymore, now that we were alone. Everything overwhelmed me. What Jacob did, what Edward wanted to do, what Edward tried to do, what Edward had done. I could taste the salty taste in my mouth. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I shook uncontrollably and started wiping my tears using the back of my hand.

"Bella," He said anxiously, at a loss of what to do. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Hmm? If you don't tell me what's wrong I won't know. You know I can't read your mind right? Bella!" He grabbed my hands to stop me from wiping my tears. "Bella."

I struggled to break free as I looked down, my shoulders trembling and tears still flowing. "Bella, what's wrong?" He said soothingly.

"You......" I sniffed. "You don't love me anymore."

"That's not true, Bella. I love you a lot. You know that."

I ignored him. "You tried to get rid of me, you didn't want me anymore. You told me that and then you left me, didn't you?!"

"Bella..., listen."

"You pushed me to Jake and pretended not to know me!"

"Bella."

"I am nothing but a toy to you. You claimed to love me last time only because I was dumb and gullible. I love you so much yet you made a fool out of me!"

"Bella, listen!" He shouted harshly.

"Why're you shouting at me?" I looked at him, his face blurred by the tears. He sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge. "Bella."

"I get it." I laughed bitterly. He looked up at me, shocked.

"What-?"

"Do whatever you want, I am nothing to you anyway." I sighed as more tears started brimming in my eyes.

"Bella..." He hugged me firmly yet cautiously as I tried to push him away. I got calmer as his cool breath carressed my neck.

I was still trembling. He said softly, "I won't forgive you if you leave me now."

"Really?" I looked up at him with my tear-stained face, with his face inches from mine.

"Mmmm." As if to prove his point, he leaned in to me, his breath lingering on my lips. "I love you."

He pressed his lips lightly to mine.


End file.
